


Goodbyes

by theuselessbi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuselessbi/pseuds/theuselessbi
Summary: Just a sweet moment between the Phantom Thieves when they drop Akira off at home.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a fic and ended up cutting it but I liked it and wanted to share it somewhere. I just thought it made for a sweet moment between the thieves. It's based on the P5 vanilla ending because I have not played Royal yet! (Plz no spoilers). This is my first time writing in early 5 years so it's not amazing...

The Phantom Thieves gathered next to the car but no one wanted to break the silence. They already said goodbye once and felt there was nothing left to say. After a few minutes, Futaba’s soft sniffles turned to a sob.

“I’ll miss you so much!” She fell into Akira's arms in a tight embrace. “You better come visit,” Akira nodded.

Yusuke approached next. “Thank you for everything Akira. You truly saved us all. I am in your debt.” He bowed to Akira and Akira pulled him into a hug. 

“Always so formal. I’ll see you soon.” He chuckled softly. 

“I always hate goodbyes.” Haru looked down, “I am so glad we met. Without you, I’d be stuck marrying that horrible man. Thank you for being a wonderful friend.” 

“It wasn’t all me…” Akira blushed and Haru hugged him tightly. 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Ann said. She was never great with goodbye's “You better come back and visit us the minute there’s a break” Makoto nodded in agreement. 

“Absolutely. Nothing will keep me away.” Akira gave them both hugs. They piled into the car to give Akira some privacy with Ryuji.

“Dammit… can’t believe we gotta do this a second time.” Ryuji looked down at his sneakers.

“Come here..” Akira pulled Ryuji close and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss that would have to make up for months apart and lonely nights. Akira broke apart for a moment and whispered, "I'll miss you the most."


End file.
